Moments
by Beware of the Nargles
Summary: A random collection of drabbles or one-shots containing anyone from Bellatrix to Luna to Dobby. Characters can be requested...if you review!
1. Searching

**Saturday spent Skipping, Swishing, _Searching_**

Skip.

Swish.

Skip. Swish.

Skip, swish, skip, swish.

My messy, fair hair is swishing along behind me as I bounce cheerfully down the corridor on a sunny Saturday morning. No lessons to go to, no homework for me to do. The perfect time to catch a Nargle.

Pesky little things. I really want to find the little fellow who chewed up my socks and ripped off a funny button from a cardigan that Daddy gave me. But so far, no luck. He's shrewdly hopped out of sight. Oh well.

Ow! Thump, bump, smack. I wasn't watching where I was going (as usual, I admit) and have just disturbed a worried-looking, round faced Gryffindor called Neville. I have also dropped the library book I was carrying - I found a wonderful picture of something that looks a little like a Sackizzle, but probably isn't.

Anyway, the book made the noisy smack. But I'm rambling on a bit too much, when I should be informing you of the happenings at that very moment.

From the floor I greet Neville with a joyful, "Hello!"

He clumsily helps me up, with a not-so-joyful, "Oh, hi Luna. What are you doing?"

I tell him the story of the cheeky little Nargle who located my drawers and then ask him what he's up to.

"I'm looking for Trevor..." He admits anxiously. "Well, I was just about to give up - no one's seen him anywhere."

"Maybe I can help!" I say eagerly, happy to assist a good friend. I have not the faintest idea who Trevor is, but I'm sure we'll find him somewhere.

"Oh, um...okay then." Neville replies hesitantly. "But I don't know where else to look."

Feeling elated and amused by his adorably confused face, I take him firmly by the arm and lead him on what will most probably turn out to be a useless, but entertaining stroll together around the castle (without a hope of finding Trevor).


	2. The Power of Lightning

The **Power** of _Lightning_

The thunder outside boomed fiercely, making the frozen walls quake.

A flash of lightning, bold and bright, rapidly caught one prisoner's eye.

She felt the extraordinary electric power from it fill her body and soul with an eagerness; a strength.

The woman stood up instinctively, listening carefully to the ceaseless crash of the waves onto the jagged rocks below, and the wailing of the wind. Low, frantic moans and whispers from the mental prisoners.

The woman's lip curved into a sinister smile. Her tangled, filthy raven black hair billowed out behind her in the gusts of air.

For the other captives, it was a fearsome sight - if they were still sane enough to register the wicked glint in the woman's eyes.

Thoughts,ideas,coursed through her mind, already forming ambitious plans. She cackled crazily. But it was easy; so awfully simple. Soon enough, she would rejoin her master. The master that she had dedicated her life to, the master that had shown her a worthwhile future. The master that she so dearly loved.

And so she went: forgetting the Dementors (after all, they couldn't take happiness away from her - happiness was cruelty) and skillfully releasing other potential followers, she disappeared. Just like that. In a flash, she was gone; Azkaban had been opened up, the spells around it shattered. Bellatrix was free at last.


	3. Hate?

**Hate? **_A Winter's Discovery_

It was a long time ago, when Rubeus was a little boy. Well, he was never literally 'little', he was young.

It was a relatively cold winter's day, when Hagrid was eight years old. He and his father were outisde building a snowman in the pure white wonderland outside their huge log cabin in the shelter of a forest of towering trees that young Rubeus used to wander amongst.

Barely five rotations of a tiny snowball was enough to create an ordinary sized body for the snowman. But not ordinary for the Hagrids. Last year they had made one as tall and wide as Rubeus, and they were counting on making something even bigger this time. So after yet another 20 or so rolls it was large enough to settle in the middle of the snow-covered field.  
Hagrid's father, a rosy blush on his cheeks and panting issuing from his mouth, was a tall, lean man. He was only up to his son's nose and was a lot thinner. For a minute he had to rest; the fun was tiring him out a lot quicker than it wearied Rubeus.

Rubeus turned around from placing the snowman's overlarge head onto its body to see his dad perching on a log. He paused, and hesitantly made his way over and thumped to the ground; he didn't dare endanger the log by sitting on it.

After a peaceful yet awkward silence Rubeus asked hesitantly, "Er, Dad, why..."

His father looked over curiously as Hagrid tried again, "I've been wonderin'-...well, why are yer so little?"

Rubeus's father gazed at his son thoughtfully, and said seriously, "You've never cared up until now, so Rubeus, what made you ask?"

Rubeus didn't answer.

"Well," his dad continued quietly, "I'm quite ordinary. Your m-mother was rather tall, just like you, so you got your height from her, I'm afraid."

Something finally occurred to Rubeus as he listened to the information. "Is that why nobody down in the village even talks ter me? 'Cos I'm big?"

His father sighed at the tears glistening in his clueless son's eyes.

"Rubeus, you must promise me that you won't care what I tell you, and you'll always remember that I love you...and I loved your mother."

Rubeus nodded, bewildered and sad.

"Your mother was a giantess. You are half giant, me boy. C'mere."

He enveloped Hagrid in a massive hug as both of them began to feel tears welling up and dripped down their faces.  
"I'm half...of a giant? Like those big 'uns in the mountains? The ones all the wizards hate?"

"Not hate, son, no one hates them...or you. They are just wary of the unknown, the different among us." His father said reassurely. He fiercely finished, "But I'll tell you one thing, son, you just go be who yer wanna be, and don'tlet them bring yer down. Nobody has a right to do that."

Rubeus nodded, still sobbing, and together they sat in the snow until the tears were frozen and later swept away by the icy wind.


	4. All I Ever Wanted

**All I Ever Want_ed_**

It had been a busy day. A very, very busy day for Dobby. It had been exhausting as usual, but Dobby was no longer his cheery self because all his efforts to keep Winky calm and out-of-the-way had failed dreadfully. That evening, Winky was bawling for some reason or other, the other elves had shaken their heads and scattered about the castle cleaning quietly, and Dobby was feeling utterly miserable.

Left alone in the flame-lit tiled kitchen with Winky was not the perfect place for Dobby to try and catch some much-needed sleep, so once the corridors of Hogwarts were almost empty and the washing up finished, Dobby hauled Winky through the halls, his vast, emerald eyes searching for the place. The one place he would be able to find exactly what he needed, the place where no one could find him, the Come and Go Room.

Three times tiptoeing dejectedly down a corridor revealed the sought after door to the Room of Requirement. Dobby reached up eagerly, his face almost breaking into a smile as the door swung open silently and he pulled Winky inside.

Dobby breathed a sigh of relief the moment he entered the room.

There was a vast fire blazing in a marble fireplace, the crackling flames calmed by the hard, cold marble. All around were couches, armchairs and two very small beds, the quilted covers unmistakeably soft and cosy. The sofas and chairs were covered in thick, woollen rugs and plumped cushions of all colours; soothing blue, luscious lilac, cherry red, shimmering gold, and pale, grass green.

Turning to Winky, he tried lifting her floppy body onto one of the beds, but her head lolled about lifelessly in his arms. Grunting with the effort, although the elf was very tiny, he barely managed to set her gently on the bed in his tiredness.

"Hello," He heard the whisper float softly in his ear, seemingly carried by a chilling breeze. Dobby shivered, and jerked his head around, swivelling his huge eyes to meet the girl's.

She had been sitting cross-legged on a couch in the corner, so still and so quiet she had hardly been there at all. Now she had got up and was drifting towards him with a small, sweet smile on her face, her silver eyes misty. A faraway look.

Dobby, his senses not fully alert anymore, didn't flinch as she took his filthy hand and led him to a couch, wrapped him in a blanket and stepped away.

She retreated to her original place in the corner, regarding him in silence.

Dobby gazed back, not wanting to sleep yet, with so much on his mind.

"Dobby is very sorry…to intrude on Miss… like that," He mumbled.

"Luna," She replied. "Call me Luna, please, Dobby."

"Miss Luna remembers Dobby's name!" Dobby exclaimed happily, forgetting he had interrupted her thoughts. "But how, he wonders, does she know?"

"I know Harry Potter," Luna said serenely. "I've heard him mention you before."

Dobby managed a weak smile.

"What is Miss Luna doing here, Dobby wonders? All alone, so quiet…"

Luna had the faraway look in her eyes again.

"I was thinking about…things." Dobby was sure she had finished, but a moment later words seemed to pour out of her.

"I was trying to remember my mother. I was imagining a better place, wondering where she is…and thinking about my life here…how to make things better…what I want."

Dobby listened carefully, intrigued.

"All I ever used to want after she died was for me to die too, so I could be with her. Then I walked a long way, and talked to my father. He explained that I could find joy and happiness in life before death, and not to waste time moping around like I was. My mother wouldn't have wanted that, you know? So I try to do as much I can, and do the things she wanted to achieve that she didn't have time to. I want to do what I love and love whatever I do. I keep my mother inside me, all the time. She's there, encouraging me, advising me. I love her so much, and miss her. It's too much to hold in. I have to be alone sometimes, when I can actually think about it and not be afraid to cry."

Her eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Dobby, for wasting your time. You need to sleep – you look exhausted. Or is there something you'd like to let go of?"

Dobby hesitated, and then made his decision.

"Dobby wanted to be like any other house elf. Before. He wanted to serve his masters faithfully, to live his life until it ended. But his masters were cruel. Harsh and cruel. Dobby always wanted to do good, his mother said. Dobby wanted to make the world a nicer place. But how could Dobby do that when he was stuck with nasty people?"

Dobby was gripping the blanket tightly, stopping himself from banging his head on the hardest thing in sight. Luna watched him with concern until he finally regained some self-control.

"D-Dobby had to do something, he thought," the poor elf continued, "so one day when he overheard his master's plans, Dobby hurried to warn Harry Potter of the danger. But the brave, noble boy did not take heed. So Dobby tried to help the good. Dobby wanted to succeed: to help in some way. But Dobby realised he must escape from the darkness of bad wizards…and Harry Potter helped poor Dobby once again by freeing him."

Dobby began to sob loudly. Luna was listening intently, her eyes drifting to an empty space, concentrating on Dobby's tale.

It was nice to have someone to tell his story to, so Dobby blew his nose with a hanky he found in his hand, and carried on fervently.

"The great wizard Harry Potter had opened Dobby's eyes to a better world and Dobby wanted to repay his kindness. Dobby tried his best to find a job, but people shunned him because Dobby wanted paying. Before all Dobby had wanted was to obey, but Dobby changed his mind. All he wanted and all he wants is to be happy in a good place with noble people like Harry Potter. He wants to be great and kind and brave.

"Finally he finds Mr. Dumbledore. Oh, Dobby is so lucky he is finding someone like Mr. Dumbledore! Dobby gets to do what he likes to do in a nice place…Hogwarts! The very place the noble wizards and witches are found – like Harry Potter. Dobby is overjoyed to be here."

Luna narrowed her eyes, puzzled. She came closer to the elf, trying to figure out why he seemed so miserable, so tired and unhappy.

She asked the question in her head. Dobby wiped his eyes and replied, no longer unhappy, "Dobby was working so hard, trying to be good and loyal, but not everyone was kind to Dobby in return. Dobby was upset…and exhausted." He yawned, apologising profoundly as he did so.

"But now, Dobby, I hope you realise what a lovely, faithful, noble elf you are. I'm honoured to meet you, you know."

Dobby beamed crookedly and bowed low, standing up on the sofa. "Dobby knows that now, Miss Luna."

They sat down again; listening absently to the steady rhythm of Winky's snoring, reflecting on the conversation.

Dobby lay back and closed his eyes, falling asleep faster than Luna could blink.

She got up and glided to the door, and when she reached it she whispered, "Thank you, Dobby. You are better than you know. And always remember what you really want. See if you can accomplish that." She smiled. "I'll try and do that too…oh, and don't forget to take a break sometimes." As she closes the door behind her, Luna swore she saw Dobby smile in his sleep.


	5. Insanity

INSANITY

(Of Midnight Capers, Bumblebee Slippers, And Chaos)

"Did you get a note about it?"

"Who told you?"

"Is it like a joke or something? Will we get caught?"

"Who cares? I bet it's a bunch of Slytherins! But I bet loads of people will turn up, so we can get them…"

"Yeah, they deserve it."

Students all around Hogwarts School had been whispering furiously all day, crazy and not-so-crazy rumours spreading like wildfire (or like Snape running from shampoo) about this mysterious gathering apparently taking place in the castle grounds that very night.

The teachers seemed to have no clue whatsoever, as always, and no students were about to be tattletales (or 'snitches' which seems to fit better!) so many people were thinking about going.

And I do say 'thinking' about going. Of course, no one was very certain what this meeting was about…or even, who was organising it. Obviously, many students had their suspicions:

Fred and George knew it must be a bunch of Slytherin idiots trying to get revenge on the rest of the houses.

Ernie Macmillan had persuaded the Hufflepuffs it was a disguise for a new study group arranged by some 7th years; he thought it was a ruse to get lots of students to join. Justin Finch-Fletchley had his doubts – why would a study group meet outside in the middle of the night?

Some of the Ravenclaws were under the impression it was a group sneaking out to Hogsmeade for fun, and that they were bound to get caught some time or other.

Hermione had no theories she wished to disclose, but she refused to go, although Harry and Ron had made it clear they would sneak up in the Invisibility Cloak.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was interested in the gathering, but much too lazy to go for himself, so he was sending along Crabbe and Goyle (Although they hadn't really understood what he had been ordering and just guffawed loudly.)

But almost everyone did know this…notes on little scraps of parchment had wriggled their way into schoolbooks, bags, onto lunch plates and into dormitories. Everyone was very confused. The notes said this:

_Greetings, fellow student!_

_I would like to invite all of you to join a quest with me…tonight at midnight, behind the Greenhouses, if you are interested. I do hope you will come, and let's all pray that we won't get into any trouble. We shouldn't really; there is nothing to get into trouble for (apart from being out of bed)!_

_Bye then, I hope I'll see you there._

_P.S. Please bring along a camera (if you have one), a torch, and any muffins you can…ahem…bring. _

It was nearing midnight, and if the teachers had thought to check their common rooms, they would have found most beds empty and the room deserted. But of course, their night went smoothly as normal.

Whereas, outside, a gaggle of students had crept down through the unlocked doors (whoever organised this must have already got there) and were piling up around the Herbology section, close to the forbidden forest. Most were wearing thick jumpers and trousers; there was a chilly breeze.

"So who organised this?" George asked, holding up his wand.

"Yeah, where are these idiots?" Fred echoed, glaring at the only Slytherins in sight: Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.

"Idiots?!" Ernie said hotly. "Who's calling the study group students idiots? They're telling us about revision, aren't they?"

Some people looked confused, others sniggered openly.

"Maybe…this is all a trick," Suggested Cho Chang, who had followed some other Ravenclaws (namely, Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin) down.

"Oh, hello everyone! I'm surprised so many people forgot to bring a torch, but oh well. The muffins will have to do… "

I'll give you five quid if you can guess who it was! There she was, loony as always, in a silvery nightdress under a massive navy blue jumper that looked like she had knitted it herself. But what drew most of the pupils' attention (who then all burst out laughing) was Luna Lovegood's big, fluffy, bumble bee slippers.

"What are those for?" Smirked Ron, tactless as usual. "Why weren't bumblebee slippers on the list?"

Ignoring him, Luna went on without a care in the world, "Well, anyway, I'm glad you've all come to help me out!" Seeing the crowd of perplexed and apprehensive looks exchanged throughout, she explained as if talking to a bunch of mental talking bananas, "You know, to catch some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

And thus the havoc began.

Somehow, Luna's explanation made every single student go crazy. And of course, there was no such reason to become so; but it was as if everyone had really taken 'Essence of Insanity' and it had finally begun to kick in.

It was utter nonsense.

"Let's do the wiggle-giggle!" Shouted Neville, jumping up and wriggling around on the grass. Without hesitation, Ernie Macmillan and Colin Creevey copied him, with disastrous results.

Suddenly, Nott rushed over to sweep up Padma Patil in a bone-crushing hug. She looked dazed for a second, and then said, "You look extremely like a…daffodil."

Angelina Johnson began to sing something along the lines of, "Little bunny, hop, hop, hop, And you will never stop, stop, stop."

Clutching his wand tightly, Harry began to engrave in the grass in huge, bold letters, "SCARHEAD WAS HERE…AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

Fred, George and Hannah Abbott rushed to the Lake, and although it was freezing cold, they tore off their jumpers and shoes and splashed in. Justin, Cho and Crabbe hurriedly joined them and the group began to do a synchronized swimming routine. Goyle applauded loudly and whispered to Susan Bones, "I always wanted to be a Veela." She flinched away. But on second thoughts, she replied, "Well, I wanted to be a mouse, so beat that!"

Soon, every student outside had started doing something-or-other that they never would have attempted in their nightmares. Well, almost every student. Luna Lovegood stood there, perfectly sane and a little disappointed. She collected up the few torches that people had thought to bring (after all, most of them could do a simple 'Lumos' spell) and bumped down onto a log on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, watching the chaos. Hopefully no one up at the school would hear the cries of, "Help! It's a Mouldy Plum!" or "Aaaah! It's the ghost of Trelawney's mother!"

She dug in her bumblebee slippers, searching for her trusty notebook. Taking a purple pen from behind her ear, she turned on a torch and settled down to write. She left a letter to the Crumple Horned Snorkacks, explaining the disturbance in the grounds, and hoping they would understand, she left it alongside a half eaten chocolate chip muffin (all that was left of the stack). Turning away and brushing muffin crumbs from her mouth, she slipped away, sighing. Back to bed.


End file.
